Smella No More
by i run with vampys
Summary: Bella was bullied when she was younger.Now she is beautiful and confident. What will happen when she comes back to forks and meets her bullies again? ExB. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**i've been reading a lot of bella getting bullied by Edward stories so I decided to make my own. I hope you like it.**

_I was walking down the hallway when I saw __him__. Him was Edward cullen and his posse; who found it was their responsibility to ruin my childhood. I was trying to sneak my way past them but failed._

"_eeew its bella-will-never-get-a-fella" said Rosalie_

"_more like smella" said Edward_

_all the tramps(a.k.a Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren), Edward, and Rosalie laughed. While alice and jasper just looked at me with apologetic expressions. I was about to scurry away when edwards foot came in the way and I fell face first. Resulting with a bloody nose, broken glasses, and a bump on my forehead._

_That day was when I put my foot down. I was packing my suitcase when Charlie came in my room and asked what was wrong._

"_I, I have to leave, I just can't take it anymore. Im going to phoenix to live with mom. Tell emmett that I love him and that hes a great brother."_

_I kissed Charlie and went out the door to get to the airport, and the hell out of this hellwhole._

I woke up with a start and sweat on my forehead.

I was currently on a jet courtesy of Victoria (a.k.a Victoria secret) back to the place where I spent the worst years of my life. _Forks,_ _Washington._

Lot has happened since I left forks. I lost the glasses, braces, ugly clothes, and the fat. I had all the curves in all the right places, long wavy brown hair, and melting chocolate colored eyes. My stepfather had relatives in the modeling business and that's how I met Vicky who convinced me to model at one of her shows and I've been doing that ever since. But I still need to keep my academics up so that's why im moving back with emmett and Charlie. But there was still a lot of great things about being a model for one you get to keep the clothes that you wear on the runway and you get to meet a lot of people. Nobody knows about both my life except my parents, Vicky, and some of my other friends in the business. I thought it would be best if I kept my secret away from Emmett.

I was away in my own little world when the attendant came and told me that the jet landed. I thanked her and got off it to go to the meeting area in the airport. I immediately saw Charlie and I ran up to him to hug him. When I finished hugging him he looked like he was in shock.

"hello? Dad, its me bella"

"BELLA!"

the car ride home was in comfortable silence. I opened the door and I saw Emmett sitting on the couch watching a football game. He was always the sports type. He turned to see who it was and his eyes widened as he saw me.

"dad, who is this?"

"aww you can't remember your only sister?"

"BELLAAAA!!!!!"

he screamed while he engulfed me into one of his signature bear hugs.

"what are you doing here?" he asked me

"I decided to stay with you guys for my school"

"awesome!!!!!"

after I put all of my clothes in my walk-in closet I decided to go to sleep. I wonder what tomorrow will have in store for me was my last thought before I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

I have been really liking this so far and I will post up a new chapter soon

Love

i run with vampys


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2 Smella no more

(**A/N day n night)**

_Day n nite.  
I toss and turn, I keep stressin my mind, mind.  
I look for peace, but see I don't attain.  
What I need for keeps this silly game we play, play  
Play play play play play play play_

Now look at this.  
Madness the magnet keeps attracting me, me.  
I try to run, but see I'm not that fast.  
I think the first but surely finish last, last.  
Last last last last last last last last

I groaned as I turned around onto my stomach and stopped my alarm clock from playing. I trudged over to my bathroom to take a shower. That's like my coffee, it wakes me up instantly.

I got up and dressed in a pair of cream colored satin set of bra and panties. Then I wore a light pink wavy corset, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black pumps, with a black necklace and some bangles.**(A/N this outfit is on polyvore(dot)com/kate_moss/set?id=12750468just take out the dots)** I finished off with a light touch of makeup and I kept it looking natural.

I turned to wake up Emmett.

"Emmett wake up!" I yelled knowing that if I didn't he would stay in bed all day

I heard him grunt and get off his bed. I smiled pleased with myself.

I went to make some bacon and eggs. Cooking always gave me this serenity so I found myself humming a song.

_Hmm sounds good, I could try it on the piano_ I thought to myself. Playing the piano and the guitar was one of my hobbies when I was little; I guess it stuck to me.

Emmett decided to come down then.

"that smells good bells" he commeted.

I laughed "thanks emmy bear"

Emmett started to stuff the food down his mouth right when I put it on the table.

"in a hurry?" I asked

"yep I wanna be there when everybody sees you, it'll be crazy. Do you have a car?"

Oh, I **have** a car" I replied

"good you know how to get there?"

"yea"

"K I'll see you there"

"Alright, bye emmy bear"

"see ya bells"

I waved at him when he left in his jeep

I ate my breakfast in silence; but it was peaceful.

I heard a knock on the door and opened to see a man with a clipboard.

"can I help you?"

"Yes, are you Isabella Swan?"

"yea"

"well I have your car and let me say it's a beauty"

My eyeballs bulged and I screamed. Then right over his shoulder was my baby I ran over and hugged it. I missed my car soo much.

"Thankyou sooo much; oh and I know , it is a beauty"

He smirked at me

"now it you could just sign this I'll be on my way'

I went over and signed it and thanked him again.

I went back into the house, got me backpack and got in my car. A midnight blue V12 vantom Aston martin. **(A/N car is at this website just take out the (dot)'s astonmartin(dot)com/content%5Callsites%5Cimages%5Cv12vanquish_e68d5d7d-3fea-444d-bf83-ee00395c7d79(dot)jpg)**

One of my favorite songs came on; I couldn't help but start singing along.

**(a/n this is whatya want from me)**

_Hey, slow it down  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah, I'm afraid  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

There might have been a time  
I would give myself away  
(Ooh) Once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are  
So whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Yeah, it's plain to see  
That baby you're beautiful  
And it's nothing wrong with you  
It's me, I'm a freak  
But thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly

There might have been a time  
When I would let you step away  
I wouldn't even try but I think  
You could save my life

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Just don't give up on me  
I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down

So  
Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
(Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

I just turned in to the parking lot when the song finished. I saw Emmett on his jeep staring at my car just like everyone else. I got a text then from em.

_Is that you bells?_

_-E_

_Yea_

_-B_

_K_

_-E_

Then I heard Emmett turn up the volume on his jeep.

**(A/N this is sexy bitch)**

_Yes I can see her  
Cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh shes a diva  
I feel the same and I wanna meet her_

They say she low down  
Its just a rumor and I don't believe em  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
I decided to come out of my car now. I heard everyone gasp.

_Nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood whore  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful _

I went around my car and opened my trunk . I bent down to get my backpack and felt people staring at my ass._  
The way that booty movin' I can't take no more  
Have to stop what i'm doin so I can pull her close  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

Damn girl  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
A sexy bitch  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
Damn girl

Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
A sexy bitch  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
Damn girl

Yes I can see her  
Cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh shes a diva  
I feel the same and I wanna meet her

They say she low down  
Its just a rumor and I don't believe em  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town

I saw everybody starring at me; I just smirked and went to the office.

I saw an old lady there, who was Mrs. Cope telling by her nametag.

"hi I'm new here"

"oh yes, here you go dear this is a map and this is your schedule"

"Thanks" I said when I left the room. I went back to the parking lot and felt people staring and whispering. I got what I forgot in my car and I was on my way back when I felt someone touch my ass. I turned to see that it was Mike Newton.

"Did you just TOUCH MY ASS!!"I screeched

"feisty just the way I like them" he said

"EXCUSE ME!"

"oh come on baby I know you liked that"

_Oh no he didn't _I thought to myself

I decided to play along. I went up to his ear and skimmed my nose down his jawline and whispered seductively "your right who am I kidding, if you close your eyes I'll give you a kiss" I persuaded him. I looked at his face and had to stifle a laugh because his eyes were closed and he puckered his like a fish.

I brought back my fist when he opened his eyes and I punched his face; hard. I put all of my force into it. I heard a crunch and smiled as he fell to the ground. I bent down and said "next time you do that you won't be able to have any babies. Understood?"

He just nodded. I smirked as I got up and turned on my heel and walked across the parking lot. Everybody was staring I saw Em.

"yea you go bells!!" he yelled

Realization crossed everybodies faces followed by shock.

_That's right; Bella's back _I thought as I smiled making my way to my first class.

(**a/n sorry about those lines I couldn't delete them)**

I hoped you liked the chapter because I had tons of fun writing it

Please review with that little green button below.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy's, it's me. I first off want to say how sorry I am that I haven't updated in so long, I have tried many times to come up with ideas in how to continue this story but I have not been able to find inspiration. I am very grateful and thankful to the people who favorited and commented on my story, but I am going to give this story up for adoption. If anybody would like to continue this story, please message me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thankyou.


End file.
